1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular audio reminders and more particularly pertains to a new relay activated device for preventing smoking in a vehicle for audibly reminding passengers within the vehicle not to smoke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicular audio reminders is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicular audio reminders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicular audio reminders include U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,812; U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,307; U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,274; U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,554; U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,028; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,439.
In these respects, the new relay activated device for preventing smoking in a vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of audibly reminding passengers within the vehicle not to smoke.